The Sapphire That He Sees
by iiPhantom
Summary: Mermaid AU. Rated T for Aomine's rude words. A story of a merman and a human's friendship. One, who was curious and adventurous. The other who was acting against the others. [Summary Change. ]
1. The Beginning

_Please note that this is my first fanfiction, and an AU of Merpeople and Humans._

 _The main pair is; **AkaKuro (Akashi x Kuroko)** , If you do not like it, then do not bother reading it. _

_Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

 _Time Setting; August 14, 2000._

It really was a beautiful, bright day. Everyone was just relaxing, and nothing much to worry about. Mermaids and mermen were just swimming around, casually minding their own business, except for one. Many times was he warned by a friend to not go, but disregarding his warnings, he had decided upon himself to go ahead and search for whatever the humans had upon the surface land. Well, that was indeed a trouble for a creature like him. Humans had been hunting down for his kind, and were opposed a threat to them. Nets, hooks, ships, all sorts of things were floating around and some had been already caught and sold to places.

The powdered bluenette shook his head, he wouldn't be careless enough to be caught. For only today, he went ahead and swam to the surface, his face half submerged in water as the rest was only scanning what could be seen. A normal beach with only no people but for one in the distance. He couldn't really make out the features, but he didn't know if he was going to be that harmful either. The creature only swam a bit further back, hesitating to go near and rested himself upon a large rock which was surprisingly near the shore. Who was this person, and why were they alone? It wasn't safe to assume they were only just harmless but he knew he had to keep his guard up for anything while he surfaced.

He sighed. There really wasn't anyone else to talk to and for all he knew; no one had really made contact with an actual human before. Everyone had said they were only out to kill, and some were just to trick so they could do whatever they wanted with them. Luckily for him, his presence was too weak for an average hybrid, making this even harder for him to make new friends and to be caught. Rather than just quickly hopping back into the calm blue waters, he took note that the figure had turned out to be a child around his age (or maybe even older), slowly approached him. This was a rather huge risk for him to take. He could either just stay there and observe this person's nature, or abandon it just for his own safety. Stupidly enough the boy had decided to go with the first option. The male had already come right in front of him, crouching down just slightly to take a better look of the blue mess on top of the rocks.  
 **  
"Hello there. You're a mer.. boy? You don't seem to be of age to be called a 'man' yet but, it is nice to actually see one in person. And you shouldn't be so carefree and wandering around near the surface, there's a chance that someone else can take you away from your home. You might even be sold elsewhere or even put up to display."  
**  
Red eyes met with blue, with it's owner looking somewhat interested in the hybrid. He had on a casual outfit, seeming like he was just out on a walk. Shifting in his current position, he stepped onto the rock before sitting down besides the creature. Apparently by doing this had caused it to tense up at the sudden action and move away only by a few centimeters. Scanning more of the person's looks, the stranger had some sort of 'emperor' aura along with his strange scent. Did all humans smell like this? The question he had in mind was lingering at his mind for a moment until it had gone away by the other rock's occupant spoke.  
 **  
"Now now, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."  
** **  
"... How should I know I could trust you?"  
**  
Moving more to the side, the merboy glared at the human. There could be some sort of trick, or even harm that could come along, and there was _no way_ that he would fall for any of it. Looking down, he noticed that the rock he was laying on top of wasn't that hard to begin with, but more of a soft texture to it. Taking this to his advantage, he slid off and splashed into the water- causing some of the cool liquid to go onto the other. Seeming satisfied, he resurfaced back up to see the other's reactions. The human had only clicked his tongue in response and shrugged it off.  
 **  
"That was rather rude of you. But, I still wouldn't harm you even if I had to. You should be grateful, along with being sorry. You got my clothes wet."**

 **"I don't understand you, why wouldn't you harm me?"  
** **  
"Because not all humans are bad."  
**  
A moment of silence was shared between the two, both staring at each other before the merboy had finally accepted the other's words. 'Not all humans are bad.. is that so?' Kuroko stretched out his arm, holding out his hand and blinked. His grandmother did tell him the proper way to introduce oneself to another was by shaking hands.  
 **  
"I guess I can trust you.. my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you."  
**  
The stranger grinned, grasping hold of the said boy's hand and shook it just slightly. Pulling his hand away, he got off the rock and slightly bowed to the bluenette.  
 **  
"Then I'm Akashi Seijuurou. The same goes for you, and I hope we can get along just fine. I look forward to a good future for us both."**

* * *

Authors note;  
 _Kagami and everyone else will show up soon, don't worry. Also, sorry for making this short. I really never made a fanfiction before. Tell me what you think of it if you'd like._


	2. Meeting Someone New & Complaints?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
COMPLETELY OOC AND I'M SORRY.

* * *

Swimming back down into the depths of the ocean was once again, the young merboy. After meeting a new human that had left moments later was quite an experience. Becoming friends with him too? It was way beyond his expectations. He thought that they would instantly become enemies and just the same old-same old; get attacked then flee. It was slowly getting darker from going deeper into the ocean, but luckily there were small 'lights' hidden in each place, some sort of modern thing for the merpeople. Each light was some sort of item they'd find falling from the surface above-no one really knew. His eyes gazed around his location, just admiring the site around him until-

 _Thump._

 **"Hey! Watch where you're going!"** A deep voice yelled at particularly nothing as the taller turned around.

 **"Huh? I swear I felt something.."** Once again, something had poked him. He absolutely did NOT like it when some brat had the audicity to just go and mess with him. He already had his magazines taken away from him and was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

 **"Excuse me. I'm sorry, and down here."** A soft voice responded to the much ruder one.

Darker blue eyes met lighter, finally noticing and did a scream in surprise. Wait- how did he not notice the shorter one earlier? Flustered at his actions, he glared at nothing and directed his attention back onto the other.

 **"Holy crap- Are you some ghost or something?"**

 **"By the last time I checked, I don't think I am."** The shorter of the two bluntly spoke. **"I don't think ghosts exist either, mister. Anyway, I have to go. My grandmother and mom #2 is probably worried sick about me."** The merboy turned and was about to leave until his hand was held onto by a tanned one.

 **"I'm not old, so don't call me 'Mister'! And I have a name, Aomine Daiki!"** He stood tall and proud, feeling as if his name should be remembered. Well, he felt like he was some sort of hero.. he did save his blond friend once from an attack while they were exploring some old sunken ship..

 **"Is there something that you need or.. ? Because I really do need to go."** Kuroko held onto the hand that was onto his, attempting to pry it off when it hadn't even moved a bit. Sighing, he remained in his place and just stared at the other as if those eyes bore into this so-called Aomine's soul.

 **"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier.. but, do you happen to know where Thiondi is?** " Aomine only shifted slightly, not liking how intensely the other was staring. He was only just referring to one of the hand-built town that had just opened up. There was also a school and most of his friends just so happened to live nearby there.

 **"Thiondi? Ah, that's where my hometown is. Why would you need to know?"**

 **"Because I'm actually new here.. yeah.."** The darker-skinned male sheepishly smiled, putting one of his arms behind his head and released his hold. It was like his current mood had went to a whole 180 degrees spin.. the light bluenette swam a bit further away from the other merboy and waved to him to come forward. Widening his eyes, he noticed that Kuroko had already started on his way there and moved to catch up.

 **"Hey! Don't just go without me knowing, sheesh."**

 **"Sorry."**

 _Time skip  
_

 **"Oi, Kuroko! Where have you been, and why are you late?!"** Once again, the said boy had to go through a long lecturing of the red-haired brute. There were bad things frequently happening so he really wasn't one to blame. Kagami pulled on Kuroko's ear and glared at him, pulling the boy into the small 'home' and into a room. Releasing his grip, he swam elsewhere to grab some sort of water-proof chart he had found and shoved it in the shorter male's face.

 **"I was helping Aomine-kun on his way to his new home. Apparently he was lost and was wandering all over the place."** The redhead pushed the boy nearby the rock and grumbled. **  
"Who's** **Aomine?"**

 **"Some guy that I bumped into. Turned out he was nicer than I expected. Apparently 'Momoi' had taken away his adult-rated magazines and hid them away from him, causing him to be in a constant angry mood."** Kagami paused for a moment. _Seems pretty normal to me.  
_  
" **Ah I see.. did he do anything bad to you?"**

 **"No."** A flash of relief washed over the male and opened his mouth just to reply.  
 **"Good."** Taking the chart into his hands, his eyes wandered over the page and began to read it's contents. Raising a brow, he looked back up to see red eyes looking back at him. He sighed. _Honestly, why would he tell me to stay in one place when he's the one who clearly gets himself in danger? It's unfair._ His right hand took the piece of plastic and paper, putting it aside and crossed his arms. **"Kagami-kun, where did you get this? And why are you even telling me to stay here when _you're_ the one who needs help most of the time? I remember that you went ahead and explored some place, nearly getting your tail bitten by a mad shark chasing you half-way here."**

 **"I found it on shore and it's not my fault the shark got angry! There was some goods I wanted but no she just had to act so violent!"** Kagami flailed his arms in exaggeration and slammed his hands back onto the rock where the other was currently placed at. He had completely disregarded the other question the bluenette asked him and stared intensely at him. **"I smell something different about you."** The phantom gave a weird look and stared back at him. Seriously, this guy needed to chill.

 **"And what's that?"**

 **"You don't smell like vanilla anymore, and it's strange."**

 **"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you liked smelling people."**

 **"N-no! I just meant that you- agh nevermind!"**

Kuroko gave back the chart, briefly chuckling at the red-head's attitude. The chart contained some sort of writing about rules and whatnot. It basically was just information about their species and what the humans had wanted to do with them. Sure it had terrified him a bit, but he had made sure he would just stay strong about it.

 _Mermaids and Mermen are creatures that live into the ocean, seeming as if they are humans and fish combined. No one really knows how they had popped into this world and many were in desperate search to find a living one. They did seem like a myth until one of the researchers had finally found and caught one. Until 1979, the first mermaid was caught and held in a test lab. No one knows what the capturer did but now the species had spread on, the sea now full of fish and merpeople. Others claim to have captured atleast one, showing them in public aquariums and even for sale for unknown reasons. Until 1999, the first to begin selling them has went under the name 'Akashi.' A wise man who sold their scales and made into fashionable_ items.. etc.

Hold up.  
 _  
_Wait.

Akashi..

Kuroko looked to see Kagami exiting and muttering a goodbye as he left. Staring at the entranceway, he thought long and hard. _Akashi.. wait, Akashi Seijuurou.. was he related to this man at any chance? There's no way it could be possible. The boy seemed like a normal kid, right? He didn't look like the type to murder.._ He swam back and forth in his spot until his grandmother came back from work and entered from the place where Kagami exited. **"Dear, are you alright? You can go rest off whatever's troubling, unless you'd like to talk to me. I'm here for you."** The elder woman made her way and hugged her grandson before settling elsewhere nearby. He moved back just slightly so he could go to the large rock in front of him. Crawling on top of it, he laid his head back and thought about it.

 **"Ah.. it's nothing."** _But that nothing is about someone I met today.._

* * *

Author's note;  
Yep, and I just made up Thiondi because I can't think of any names for their hometown. Mom #2 would also be Kagami because why not? He sounds like the motherly type, lol. I'm also sorry if this turned out to be bad, I wish I can write better like other fanfic writers! /sobs/


	3. Akashi?

Disclaimer; Once more, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

There also might be OOC moments. Everyone will be called in their first names for ONLY this chapter.

* * *

Dark shades of red eyes glared directly at a picture frame. He despised it, no, he had clearly hated it more than the people around him. It was only just a picture of his father, holding up a young merboy by the tail. The creature had a scared look on his face as the elder had a mischievous look on his own, people crowding them and seeming as if they cheered for him. Even if they were just part human, there was no reason just to harm them- what did they ever do to the two-legged race? Nothing. A creaking noise. The door had opened up from the entrance with noises of small grunts.

Seijuurou got up from his seat and glanced over to the side, hearing the sounds of footsteps near him. Dusting off the small dust that had collected around on his clothing, he stood in place as he awaited the figure to come and greet him. This figure that entered had called himself his 'father', and the one who had been the first to capture many poor creatures.

 **"My boy, why haven't you gone out and helped me with these fellows?"** The older of the Akashi had announced, ruffling his son's hair and smiled. Being completely oblivious to what his child had felt was one of the things Seijuurou disliked. He strutted his way to the pulled out chair and sat down.

 **"How many times have I said it to you, I highly disapprove of your actions and will not join in on the cruel acts you have done? So many times, and I'm sick of it."** he replied, venom lacing in his words. He had seen so many innocent faces become lifeless, and the last he met was one that had slowly became friends with until it was his time to go. Now, he wouldn't risk them being in danger, he wanted to help them. He had even met the first merboy that hadn't swam away or attack him.. well, he just splashed water on him but they had managed to become friends.

 **"Come on Sei. One day, you'll give in someday."** His father took out of wallet, quickly counting up for whatever money he had recieved and shoved it back into his pocket. Those words had already been taken in by silence. Seijuurou looked over to him and left. He didn't care about his father even if he had said a million times that he loved him. His love was nothing afterall. He turned in his opposite direction and stood there until leaving the room moments after.

Seijuurou had already decided to go and sleep off the rest of the day. He already planned to meet his own fish-like friend tomorrow and spend the whole day with him. For some reason he thought of this merboy differently. He didn't swim away. He didn't scream or yell. He didn't do anything that others would have done. Maybe that was why he was so interested in him.. not to mention how those eyes looked like they were just an empty blue void.. did something happen to the guy?

He now entered his own room and shut the door, moving towards his bed and laid there. He wanted to think of what he'd do later in the future until dozing off.

* * *

 _Elsewhere._

 **"Ehh? So that's the Bakagami you're talking about?"** A finger had been pointed to a certain redhead's direction. Thus causing the person to only react in a rude way.

 **"Oi! Don't call me that, who gave you the rights to? Ahomine!"** He moved in front of the tanned boy, glaring hard at him.

 **"Ahomine?!"** The same glare was returned back to him, only pressing the foreheads together and growled.

 **"Ah.. this really isn't time to be fighting. And yes, that's Kagami-kun, and that's Aomine-kun."** The bluenette tried to pry them apart. They wouldn't even budge and sighed. Maybe, if he had just pushed them further together..

 **"Fine!"** Both of them had managed to back up and look back to Tetsuya. Apparently they bumped into eachother while exploring the town for a bit until meeting one another. Sadly he didn't expect for the two of them to start of their encounter with a nickname.

He decided to grab both their hands and drag them elsewhere. There was this one place he wanted to visit, one of the other sunken ships. The last time he checked had no one in there.

After a few moments of struggling and constant loud bickering, the three had made it to the large piece of rotting wood.. well, a ship. Blue eyes looked up into the other two pairs until responding. **"You both really need to stop. Anyway could you two help out? I want to bring some things back."** He swiftly moved inside of the transport vehicle and went into one of the rooms; the captain's quarters. There were many things scattered around the place such as old books (which the papers had been wet by now), some treasure chests, maps, and some sort of bottle. There was also a skeleton which caused the atmosphere in the room become a little creepy.

 **"Why do you want to bring some of this junk back? All there is are bones and somethin' you don't even need."** Daiki followed behind the bluenette, already carrying one of the bottles and two of it's jewelries. One was only just a regular silver necklace with a ruby dangling by it. There was also another one of the same exact, but it had a sapphire hanging down. Seriously, why get these things when you can just relax and sleep all day?

 **"Souvenirs. Why don't you try getting some to keep? It'd be nice."** That was the only thing the male had responded with until the redhead stepped into their conversation.

 **"Well, look here. These things can be sold for good stuff, ya know. Some things aren't just free in life or easy to find."** He continued.  
 **"Besides, they can be good decorations."**

 **"Mm, doesn't concern me. Go continue your scavenger hunt or whatever, I'll carry your stuff for ya."** He couldn't think of anything to complain about and just went along with it. No use in that anymore.

The day had ended up with the trio Taiga, Daiki, and Tetsuya with a armful of things they collected. Dismissing the other two the merboy had successfully made it back home and dropped off all his things onto the ground. He had a lot to be putting away.

 ** _"Hey Tetsuya, we'll meet again tomorrow, alright? I'm heading back."_**

 ** _"Ah.. alright. See you tomorrow then."_**

 ** _"See you."_**

 _Both of them waved as they parted. The meet was nice, talking and getting to know each other a little more. It ended when they heard some loud chatter right around the entrance of the beach. Knowing they couldn't allow anyone else know about them talking, they had quickly made a small plan and went away in silence._

* * *

 _Author's Note;_

 _This is getting worse each second, I'm loosing the idea of this fanfic and I'm trying to think. But it's NOT working out for me. hghhg._


End file.
